


Too Proud To Say Anything

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Stubborn Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Tooru wakes up to an unpleasant (or is it pleasant?) surprise after a pretty great night with Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Kudos: 59





	Too Proud To Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We need to talk about what happened last night."
> 
> There's...so much dialogue.

_The wall is sticky on the undersides of Tooru's arms. He doesn't mind, because he finally has those hands on him. He's tilted his head up, lips parted, heart beating fast..._

Tooru groans, opening his eyes. His head aches dully. His hand fumbles across the bedside table, almost knocking over the glass Hajime had left him. Such a caring boyfriend.

He downs the pills, dozing as they work their magic. When Tooru smells the aroma of bacon, he rolls out of bed, wincing. Hajime's usually gentler with him. Tooru smirks when he remembers what had caused Hajime's roughness--he'd known making out with Ushijima when Hajime was in the bathroom was a good decision (also, Ushijima was a great kisser. Maybe that's what Hajime saw in him).

Tooru visits the bathroom before entering the living area of Hajime's apartment. His eyes immediately find Hajime in the kitchen, finishing breakfast.

He sneaks up behind Hajime, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist. Hajime presses his head to Tooru's when Tooru bends to kiss his neck. "Morning."

"Morning, love," Tooru sings, trailing kisses up Hajime's neck to his ear. "I'm a little mad you left me alone in bed, but I get breakfast out of it so...I can't...complain...."

Tooru pulls away when he finally notices the plates on the counter. "Why are there three?"

Hajime nods his head toward the table. Tooru drops his arms from Hajime's waist, dread pooling in his stomach. Hajime wouldn't...not when he was here...

Tooru peers around the wall to see Ushijima Wakatoshi sitting at the table. Ushijima smiles. "Hello, Tooru. It's nice to see you again."

"Why are you here?" Tooru asks. He tries to sound angry, but his voice squeaks. Tooru's eyes are instantly drawn to the muscles of Ushijima's arms as he turns a page of the newspaper _who reads a paper newspaper anymore?_ in his hands.

"Hajime asked me to visit after my run." Ushijima sets the newspaper down. "I really am glad to see you, Tooru. How long did you say you're in town?" 

Tooru stands, stunned at either Hajime's betrayal or the fact that Ushijima is making small talk with him, he's not entirely sure yet. He feels Hajime's hand on his back, prodding him to the table.

"Iwa-chan, why did you invite your boyfriend over?" Tooru finally asks. "I'm only here for three days! I..."

Tooru pouts because he doesn't actually know what he is at the moment, which is irritating and something he didn't want to think about with a hangover. He'd just wanted a lazy day in bed with Hajime. He didn't want...this. Probably. Maybe if the bed were still involved...

Nope. No.

"Sit down, breakfast is getting cold," Hajime says, sitting across from Ushijima, leaving Tooru's only option to sit between them.

He relents, because his stomach grumbles and he doesn't want to eat cold food.

"How was your jog?" Hajime asks Ushijima.

"Good. I always like an excuse to run in the park here. Tooru, you can join me tomorrow if you want, since Hajime's going into work."

"Sure," Tooru says without thinking, then freezes. He glances from Ushijima to Hajime, who look at each other before turning to him.

"Don't freak out, Tooru," Hajime says. "We need to talk about what happened last night. You can't keep avoiding this."

"I can," Tooru mutters, but when neither says anything, he relents. "Okay fine. I was drunk and made out with you, Ushiwaka."

"You weren't drunk," Hajime argues. "And you're the one who invited him! Last time you were here, you made Wakatoshi take you out to dinner twice without me. C'mon, Tooru."

"Fine," Tooru snaps, throwing his napkin on the table. "You want to know why I keep hanging out with Ushiwaka? Maybe I'm jealous. Of the fact that you get to spend so much time with him and not with me. Or maybe it's because I've had a crush on Ushijima since high school, but you're the one who got him, and I'm too proud to say anything."

Ushijima clears his throat. "You're very attractive, Tooru. Your determination is admirable. You don't have be worried about my relationship with Hajime--he loves you very much. To your second point, if you wanted to date me as well, I would not be opposed."

"It would make things easier," Hajime says, "when we're all living in the same city. We could move in together."

Tooru puts his head in his hands. "You two have talked about this, haven't you?"

A hand brushes his elbow. Surprised, he glances up to see Ushijima's soft expression. "It's hard not to talk about you. You have a very...persistent presence."

Tooru decides to take that as a compliment. "If you're sure. And if you're okay with it." Tooru looks over at Hajime, who nods. "Fine. We'll try out this dating thing. But I'm very needy."

"I'm sure," Ushijima says.

"And I like kissing and experimenting in bed, but I demand cuddling after any sexual activity."

"Understandable," Ushijima answers solemnly. Tooru glares at Hajime when he chuckles. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You may," Tooru says primly, as if he hasn't been anticipating it since Ushijima had called him attractive. Ushijima stands, offering Tooru his hand. Surprised, Tooru takes it, then melts into Ushijima's arms, leaning his head up.

It's a familiar feeling, one Tooru didn't think he'd missed, and might have been denying for too long. "Mmm, just so you know."

Tooru turns back Hajime, and tugs on his arm. "My plan was to stay in bed today. That hasn't changed. Good thing you have a king. Why don't we figure out the best way to use it? I call middle."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Hajime grins. "Spoiled brat."

"You love me. Both of you."

Ushijima nods, then hefts Tooru into his arms. Tooru gasps, grasping onto Ushijima's neck. "I've waited a very long time for this. Shall we get started?"

Tooru grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
